yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC009/Read
☀''"The day of the first GP Series tournament where held in Center City, ......."'' None POV At the First GP Series Tournament Stadium, the place is crowded with people and at stalls they are selling b-daman parts and gears to the b-shots. Riki : Mystery~ Dracyan : Umm. Just the first day of the GP Series Tournament, the place is crowded. Kamon : First GP Series Torunament, I'm all fired up! Yuki : Oh yeah, Kamon this is the first time that you guys, to participant GP Series Torunament. Kamon : *Nod* Garuburn : Even though this is our first GP Series Tournament, ... Raydra : We won't lose. Bakuga : *Nod* Um Jenta : Its a Nice challenge. Tankshell : Boss, don't be get obsessed of it. The tournament haven't started yet. All : HAHAHA~ Even in a time like this, we doesn't forget about Ryukai their declaration. ~Flashback~ Rimai : We will participant the GP Series Tournament too. We have 3 person and another person to be comparators, represent Chrome City. We liked to declared a war toward .... Hydranoid : WBMA and.... Drago : Crestland. Ryuken : There's more. During the GP Series Tournament, if we win, we will take the data from the defeated b-shot. There's no complains? Kamon : Ah. No complains. Riki : We won't let you take it from anyone. Helios : By now. Ryukai : We will meet at the GP Series Tournament. ~End of the Flash back~ Riki : ...... Dracyan : What are you thinking, Riki? Everyone (His friends) look at him. Riki : It just that ... Others : ..... Riki : Why things will go like this? Riki them become depressed. Samuru : Until my father them could find the missing pieces, we must.... Basara : Defeat Ryukai them. Others : *Nod* Riki : *''I will defeat them!* ''~Meanwhile~ A person dressed in black and white clothing appears to be somewhere near the stadium and Riki them. ??? : ....... *walks away* ---- ~Time skip~ Riki Ryugasaki's POV We get into the stadium before the tournament start. At there we saw them. They just standing below the stage, with the other comparators but the b-shots are afraid of them so distant from'' them''. They are Ryukai, Ryuken and Rimai but they said there's one more person with participant with them but we can't see him or her anywhere. Ryukai : ...? *Witnessed Riki* *Look at them* Riki : Ryukai... Kamon : Ryuken Novu : Rimai... Riki : Listen, we don't ... Ryuken : Riki Ryugasaki, a b-shot use battle to communicate. Ryukai : If you want to talk with us, you need to defeat us. Rimai : To sure that you all have the qualifications to be a Dragon Wielder. Samuru : Dragon Wielder? (龍の保有者 Ryuu no Hoyuusha) Basara : What's that? Drazeros : That doesn't matter. Drago : Is that so? Drazeros/Dracyan/Dravise/Dragren : ?! Drago : We dragon type b-damans and our wielders will defeat you all. Helios : That's right. What?! Helios he-he-he just !!!! Riki : Power-Up!? Ryukai : Power Up? That's wrong, it called evolved. All : .....?! Kamon : Evolved.... Rimai : Let's the battle chooses, if you can defeat all of us, we will tell you more about the Eleven Dragons of Chrome City if you can. We all become more serious and nervous, we have met our strongest opponents. Riki : Can't lose. I can't afford to lose. / * End Pov * / ~ Back in the shadow ~ ??? : ....... *Watching Riki them* B-Shot : Alright! Let's begin our first GP Series Tournament. Audience : OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rory : Ok. Everyone, let's shout together. All : B-Shot, Ready, Aim ... Fireblast!!!!!! All b-shots are separate to get some points, "RYU Let me tell you all about the battle for the preliminaries, the battle is Vertigo Spin again! but this time, b-shots need to get 30 points instead of 10. The first sixteen comparators to get 30 points will be get into the finals! For the final GP Tournament, the sixteen comparators who get the highest points from the GP Series." Riki : Mystery~ 3- ' '''Kamon : 30 points? ' 'Bakuga : I see, this time, is more special GP Series Tournament. ' 'Kamon : I'm all fired up! ' 'Garuburn : Kamon, let's win this tournament! ' 'As all of the b-shots search for Vertigo Spin for points. ' '''"RYU 4 minutes had passed, the first comparator had finished getting 30 points , she's qualifies to the finals." Riki : Eh? There's already someone finish getting points? Then the monitor show is a person wearing in black and white clothing with chain, necklace and a big hat while containing cool air. Yuki : A b-shot we doesn't know. Ken : ?! That's ..... Kamon : Ken? Ken : That's the b-shot who beat me and Misuru and the others! All : ?!!?! ''' Riki : Mystery~ Looks everyone! Samuru : That's a white dragon-type b-daman?! Riki : Mystery ~ *Could he be Ryukai their friends?* ''~Timeskip~'' '''"RYU Time up! The sixteen comparators who get in to the finals are them! *Showing* ➾ Mysterious B-Shot ➾ Samuru Shigami ➾ Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Novu Moru ➾ Ryuken Kouno ➾ Rimai Fujisaki ➾ Kamon Day ➾ Riki Ryugasaki ➾ Bakuga Shira ➾ Basara Kurochi ➾ Jenta Kokuji ➾ Yuki Washimura ➾ Ken Ogami ➾ Hugo Raidoh ➾ Simon Sumiya ➾ Misuru Hachuka There will be four battle arena, the battle is DX Break Bomber 7 let's start the first round! The comparators are Them! ➾ Yuki Washimura Vs Mysterious B-Shot ➾ Misuru Hachuka Vs Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Rimai Fujisaki Vs Jenta Kokuji ➾ Ryuken Kouno Vs Riki Ryugasaki "All B-SHOTS! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!" Kamon : Don't lose you guys! Garuburn : Ryukai them are all in the first Round. Raydra : Young Master after this,.... Bakuga : We might have to fight them in the semi finals. "RYU Oh no! Comparator Hachuka even can't resist Comparator Ryukai Kuromi's immense power shot. Comparator Kuromi won the battle." Samuru : Misuru still lose huh Dravise : No his fault, Helios had already "evolved" so his power also had increased. Ken : Everyone! Bad News! Kamon : What's the matter Ken? Ken : Yuki and Jenta .... Riki : lost! All : EH?! Kamon them ran to find Yuki and Jenta. Yuki : Css! Kamon : Yuki! Jenta! Yuki/Jenta : Kamon. Everyone. Garuburn : What happen? Tankshell : It was a total defeat for us. ~Jenta's Flashback ~ Jenta : *Firing Marbles* Rimai : *Firing Marbles* *Smiling* Tankshell : Boss, what should we do? Jenta : I think we should stall time we can until we find her weaknesses, something like that. Tankshell : Boss. Jenta : Ready Tankshell?! Tankshell : Yes. Boss. "Dash Stabilizer!" "Emblem Charge!" "Infinite Dark Inferno!" "Driving order tens of thousands of its time, Dashing Tankshell!!" Jenta pushed 3 green bombers and get 3 points. "RYU Comparator Kokuji first get 3 points and take the lead. Will Comparator Jenta win or Comparator Fujisaki make a counter attack?" Rimai : *Giggles* Alah~Alah~ Hydranoid's power haven't fully be use at all. Hydranoid : MyLady. Rimai : *Close Eyes and Open* Emblem Charge! "Auragano Revenge!" "Release your hatred in the heart, Night Hydranoid!" Jenta : Dark Inferno! Jenta's and Rimai's Special Moves collided. But..... Jenta : Ahh! Rimai : *Smile/Smirk* Rimai's move just push back Jenta's move and get 4 points. "RYU Comparator Fujisaki win the battle." Rimai : Don't underestimated the power of the Dragons. ~ *End* ~ Jenta : .... Kamon : Jenta... Jenta : Mine is not the problem, you should ask Yuki. Garuburn : Oh Yeah, your opponent is a mysteries b-shot. Samuru : How was he? Yuki : She too strong for me, I think either Riki or Kamon will get any points. Dravise : What did you said? Dracyan : She?! Yuki : *Nods* ~ Yuki's Flashback ~ "There will be four battle arena, the battle is DX Break Bomber 7 let's start the first round! The comparators are Them! " "All B-SHOTS! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!" Yuki : Ahhh!! * Firing Marbles* ??? : ..... *Calm* *Firing marble* The mysterious b-shot block Yuki from pushing any bombers whether is blue or green. Yuki : What?! "RYU Comparator Yuki was blocked by the new entered b-shot! Will Yuki make another shot? or the newly entered b-shot win the battle?" Yuki : *At this rate, I won't able get in to the semi finals* I won't lose! "Emblem Charge!" "Arrow Wing Attack!" "Sore above the sky! Across Avian! " ??? : .... *Calm* *Firing Marbles* Yuki : What?! *He blocked my shot with normal shot?!* "RYU Oh no! Comparator Washimura 's special move was completely blocked by the newly entered b-shot!" ??? : ...... *Fired marbles* Yuki : What?! *Just like Samuru's and Jenta's rapid fire* ??? : .... *Sending out the last blow* Yuki : I won't let you! Yuki's shot completely useless against the mysterious b-shot's shots. The b-shot gets 7 points. "RYU Winner is Comparator Shirotama! Only the the beginning of the first round, Comparator Shirotama she had already eliminated Comparator Washimura." ??? : *Walking Away* ~ * END * ~ Yuki : Is completely a total defeat. Kamon : Yuki... Dracyan : Shirotama? Raydra : What's wrong, Dracyan? Dracyan : That mysteries b-shot, named Shirotama Tankshell : Yes. Is a mysterious and unmet/seen b-shot before. Jenta : And a strong one. Kamon : ....... *Image of her* Riki : Kamon? ~ Timeskip ~ '' '"RYU :' '''Ok everyone! Let me tell you about the semifinals and final now.' The comparators from the two round are them: ➾ Comparator Shirotama ➾ Samuru Shigami ➾ Bakuga Shira ➾ Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Basara Kurochi ➾ Rimai Fujisaki ➾ Kamon Day ➾ Riki Ryugasaki Comparator Shirotama just eliminate Comparator Shira at the beginning of the battle. Comparator Ryugasaki just won after his fight with Basara, Kamon, the Grand B-Master himself lose to Comparator Ryukai and Cyborg Helios. ''' '''Comparator Shigami also manage to win over Comparator Fujisaki with Hydranoid. The comparators who get in to the semifinals are them: ➾ Comparator Shirotama ➾ Samuru Shigami ➾ Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Riki Ryugasaki Comparator Ryugasaki had something on his mind, lost his concentrate on his battle between Comparator Shigami and Shigami won the battle. Comparator Shirotama and Comparator Kuromi put on a great battle and end with Comparator Shirotama's victory. Now is the final battle between two best rapid-fire b-shot champion*means champion in rapid-fire*. Will Comparator Shigami win or the newly entered Comparator Shirotama win her first GP Tournament? Don't change your channel." Kamon : Riki, what wrong out there? Riki : Hahaha, there's something in my mind. Samuru : ... You can't fight them, isn't it? Riki : .....?! Dracyan : Riki, I know how you feel but don't let it get into your mind. Riki : I know. Kamon : Riki.... Samuru, don't lose too! Dravise : We won't. Samuru : *Nods* "RYU Ok let our two comparators get into the field. Comparator Samuru Shigami and Sonic Dravise. *Samuru and Dravise get on stage* And the newly entered b-shot, Comparator Rin Shirotama and Aurora. *Rin and Aurora appears* The battle field is DX Break Bomber 7 Maximum size ." "Rory Ok everyone. Let's start the final match of the West GP Tournament." "All B-SHOT! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dravise : Sonic Revolution Attack! Samuru pushs 3 blue bombers. Samuru : Let see he what she can do. Aurora : "Aurora Flash Attack!" Rin : !.... Rin Shirotama pushs 1 column of bombers (bluex3 & greenx1) and gets 1 points lead first. Samuru : ?! "RYU Comparator Shirotama gets a point first!" Dravise : Is a rapid fire type b-daman. Samuru : Not just rapid fire, its power is just same like Garuburn. Dravise : So it is a rapid-fire and power hybrid b-daman. Aurora : Rin Rin : ! Rin pushs another column again Samuru : Won't let you! Samuru also pushs another column of bombers just like Rin. "RYU Comparator Shirotama gets another points and Comparator Shigami himself gets a point." Kamon : Alright! Go get them Samuru! Riki : Samuru don't lose! Yuki : Even though Samuru is strong but I think he won't be able to hold one too long. Garuburn : What do you mean? Dracyan : Look! Samuru : ! *tired but continued firing* Kamon : Samuru is.... Garuburn : What happen? Aurora : There! Rin : ! Rin push another green bomber and get another point. Samuru : ?! Aurora : What's wrong? Dravise : The real battle starts now. The left green bombers are 3. Samuru : "Emblem Charge!" "Sonic Revolution Attack!" "Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise!" Aurora : Won't be that so easy. Rin! Rin : "Emblem Charge" "Aurora Cradle!" ' '"Sings in the Aurora, Aurora!" The two shots push the left green bombers. Samuru : ! *Can't hold it much longer* Rin : *Calm* Kamon : Samuru! Samuru : ! Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise! Rin : ! *Still remain calm and silent* Both of the shots were equal but ..... Samuru : ?! What?! "RYU Winner~ Comparator Rin Shirotama!" Audience : OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riki : Samuru.... Samuru : I lost... Aurora : *Collecting Data* Done retrieving data, we can go now, Rin. Rin : Yeah *Walks away* Rimai : We have defeat 5 people is a good start. Ryuken : Yeah. Ryukai : *Smirk* hmm. Riki : *There's a feeling that tell me the real battle had just start now.* ---- Preview : Samuru : Rin Shirotama.......... Kamon : Don't worry, Samuru! Next time we will win for sure! Samuru : But she not just an ordinary b-shot. Garuburn : Yes, we feel the same too but no time to think about it. Dravise : There are more b-shots, data were taken. Kamon : What?! What's going on now!? Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series